


Shattered

by JocastaSilver



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocastaSilver/pseuds/JocastaSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recent revelations regarding the fate of a friend have left Chaol broken, but can someone familiar put him back together. minor Chaol/Celaena</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm aware that this not canon compliant with Queen of Shadows in any way.

Shattered  
“But we carry on our backs the burden time always reveals  
In the lonely light of morning  
In the wound that would not heal  
It’s the bitter taste of losing everything that I’ve held so dear.”  
-“Fallen,” Sarah McLachlan  
She found Chaol sitting listlessly on a velvet brocade chair, staring out onto the streets. He stared out into the distance with a glazed expression that reminded her of her own re-makings, when Arobynn beat bloody until she finally attacked back and became an assassin. She buried the memories of her parents caressing her, and her days of learning protocol, and learned to kill. Alternatively, when she accepted her birthright as Aelin, heir to the throne of Terrasen. However, that time felt as though she was healing herself and welcoming back the memories she’d buried a long time ago. She placed a hand gently on his shoulder. He flinched slightly from shock.   
“We’ll find him,” she reassured.   
Chaol shook his head. “It doesn’t matter if we find him. Dorian’s not himself anymore. He’s a puppet, what his father always wanted him to be.” He gestured toward his left hand, which was bandaged. “He even broke a couple of my fingers, as if neither of us fought side by side since we were children.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“It’s not your fault,” he replied, even as salty tears slid down his cheeks. She’d never seen Chaol cry before. Not even when he’d locked her up after she’d attacked him. He refused to show weakness like her.   
“I mean that I’m sorry that losing your position and your best friend has left you broken,” she explained. Before he could protest she added, “I know what it’s like to be broken.”  
“When?” he asked.  
Aelin swallowed nervously. “When Arobynn found me and made me into the best assassin in Erilea, when I was trapped in Endovier and wanted to die. And then when Rowan helped me embrace my abilities and my birthright.”  
Chaol met her gaze, and for the first time since they’d fought Dorian, she saw an emotion in his eyes that wasn’t numbness.   
“Teach me,” he implored.  
“What?”  
Chaol slid out of his chair onto his knees, and bowed his head in reverence. “Your majesty, please teach me how to put myself back together, since you know how to.”  
“Chaol,” she chided slightly.  
“Please.”   
She realized in that moment that she had the power to either build him up or break him down even further. While a part of her fantasized being in charge of others, she now felt a bit of dread. She could not fail for his sake and for her own, both because she needed his help to restore magic, and she did not want to see the man she loved be broken. She gently grabbed his arms and helped pull to his feet. “I’ll teach you, but don’t ever refer to me as ‘Your majesty’ again, at least not in private.”  
“Fine, Aelin,” he agreed.  
“All right then,” she stated brusquely, pretending that hearing him say her birth name did not send warmth through her. They had more important things to focus on. “We start now.”


End file.
